


The Better Part of Valor

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Hogwarts, Pregnancy, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco tries to talk to Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Better Part of Valor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Closed Door"

"Harry, please let me in," Draco asked sweetly, leaning against their closed bedroom door.

"No! I hate you! You always make fun of me when I'm like this!"

Draco restrained the impulse to bang his forehead against the door. "Harry, please, darling. I won't make fun of you, I promise. I'm sorry if you thought I was making fun of you earlier. I didn't mean to…"

"Oh, so now it's not your fault, is it? I'm just imaging things now, am I? It's all my fault isn't it? Isn't that what you're trying to say? Just go away!"

"Harry," Draco began. He was cut off when something crashed into the door. From the sounds of it, it was the glass dragon sculpture that stood on their fireplace mantel. Deciding that running away was sometimes the better part of valor, Draco walked back to the library. These pregnancy mood swings were going to kill him.


End file.
